Demain, c'est Nowel !
by Fubin-Sama
Summary: Demain, c'est noël, et Gilbert est vraiment motivé. Quant à Ludwig, il cuisine. (J'ai pas de résumé, faites avec xD)


Salut tout le monde !

Voici un petit OS Germancest sur NOWELLLLL ! x) Il a été écrit cet après midi (24/12/13) donc il ne sera surement pas de trèès bonne qualitée, mais il sera chou, pour sûr !

Bonne lecture ! 3

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas APH ni "All I Want For Christmas Is You" (vous verrez pourquoi xD)  
Pairing : GerPru !

* * *

Dans tout les pays du monde, les gens se préparaient pour le réveillon de Noël. Les derniers préparatifs culinaires étaient faits, les dernières décorations étaient mises. La bonne humeur régnait dans toutes les chaumières. Même les nations se préparaient. Certains allaient chez qui ils étaient invités, et d'autre ne bougeaient pas de chez eux, comme par exemple Gilbert et Ludwig, qui avaient décidés de passer leur réveillon ensemble. C'était rare, du coup, ils se le permettaient.

« Luddy ! Luddy ! Demain, c'est Nowel !

- Oui, je sais, cela ne fait que la quatorzième fois que tu me le demande.

- On s'en fout ! Tu vas m'offrir quoi ? »

Ludwig, qui était en train de cuisiner, soupira en lui disant que cela faisait au moins la centième fois qu'il lui demandait depuis le début du mois de Décembre. Et, comme à chaque fois, il répondait « Tu verras ». Gilbert, comme chaque Noël depuis la chute du mur, était surexcité. C'était ce que Ludwig avait remarqué. Depuis la chute du mur de Berlin, Noël intéressait plus son frère qu'avant. Il en avait déduit qu'il voulait « rattraper » le temps perdu (comme pour beaucoup de choses, d'ailleurs) et qu'il vivait tout ce qu'il vivait désormais à 200%.

Lorsque Ludwig eut finit de cuisiner, il alla préparer la table, mais il vit que son frère l'avait déjà fait, et qu'elle était bien faite. Certes, cela faisait un peu repas de Saint Valentin, mais c'était mignon. Il ne trouva d'ailleurs pas son frère dans le salon, mais, entendant du bruit dans leur chambre, il en déduit qu'il était en haut.

Lorsque l'heure de « boire », comme dirait Gilbert, arriva, il descendit. Ludwig avait déjà emmené tout ce qu'il fallait.

« Alors, mon Luddy, comment tu me trouve ? »

Le dit « Luddy » se tourna, pour faire face à son frère, et le découvrit, habillé en Père Noël, barbe et kilos en trop comprit. Le plus jeune retint un rire. Cependant, Gilbert ne garda pas son costume (ni les coussins lui servant de « ventre ») longtemps, enleva sa veste et son pantalon rouges pour se retrouver en bas de costard et en chemise. Ludwig sourit légèrement, étant assez perplexe.

Ils burent et mangèrent ce qu'avait préparé plus tôt le blond. Après leur dessert, une buche de Noël, aux couleurs du Père Noël, achetée par Gibert, ce fut minuit. Ils allèrent se coucher, car, le lendemain, ils devaient partir chez France, pour fêter Noël avec une palanquée de Nations, dont eux. En entrant dans leur chambre, Gilbert chantonna la musique de Mariah Carey : « All I want for Christmas is you », laissant sous-entendre quelque chose. . .

« LUDWIG ! Réveilles-toi ! C'EST NO-

- Je sais, je sais. »

Ludwig, même désespéré par l'idiotie de son frère, le trouvait mignon, s'il pouvait dire. Ils allèrent au pied de leur sapin, après s'être habillés, y découvrir leurs présents. D'un côté, une petite boite, de l'autre un paquet de taille moyenne. Dans ce dernier, le cadeau de Ludwig : un nouvel écran pour Ordinateur (sachant que Gilbert lui avait cassé, sans le vouloir, le précédent). Dans la petite boite, le cadeau de Gilbert, une chaine possédant, en « pendentif », une bague.

« Comme je ne savais pas si tu voudrais la porter, je-

- Je t'aime ! cria Gilbert en se jetant dans les bras de son frère. »

Il l'embrassa en suite et retira la bague de la chaine. Il garda cette dernière autour de son cou et mit la bague qu'il avait reçut sur son doigt : sur l'annulaire gauche. Après un autre baiser et une étreinte, ils se souhaitèrent enfin la fête célébrée le 25 Décembre :

« Joyeux Noël, Ludwig. Je t'aime.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Gilbert. Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouver ce truc ? (Par has- ok, je me tais ? XD)

Review, en tant que cadeau de NOWEL ? xD

Ps : Ecoutez "Sail Away" d'Enya. Le début, on croirait qu'elle dit "C'est Nowel" au lieu de "Sail away" xD

Bonne fêtes à toutes et à tous, Joyeux noël, Merry Christmas, Fröhliche Weihnachten, Buon Natale, etc. . .

Et bonne année, si je ne poste pas avant ! o/


End file.
